


Fruit Pies

by significant-turtleduck (space_feminist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Baking, F/F, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, minor sokka/zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_feminist/pseuds/significant-turtleduck
Summary: Ty Lee gets help from her friends in preparing a gift for Mai. Belated submission for day 5 of ATLA WLW Week: Love Languages.
Relationships: Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The first few years of Zuko’s reign, the job of standing watch outside his chambers was one of the most dangerous posts in the palace. Ty Lee couldn’t count the number of masked assassins she’d chi-blocked onto the floor, the amount of times she and Suki had burst into the Fire Lord’s quarters to find him with his blades at the throat of a former council member or noble. There were many nights that she ended up sleeping draped over a chair in his bedroom, accompanied by Suki, Mai, and whichever members of Team Avatar were in town. She’d never seen so many faded auras in one place, and that was saying something, considering that Zuko and Mai had been faded for most of the time she’d known them.

But lately, the attempts had slowed down, and while no one had exactly let their guard down, the difference was obvious. Their auras were more colorful, their mannerisms more relaxed, and standing watch outside Zuko’s chambers became just another palace security posting.

The world was healing. Ty Lee could feel it.

And she could afford to focus her attention on more enjoyable things. She started making a list in her head:

Knives.

Black clothes.

Black eyeliner.

Knives, again.

She scrunched her face up in thought. Was that it? Was that all Mai liked? This shouldn’t be so hard. She’d known Mai since they were children. And there were so many new colors in her aura lately! But, Ty Lee supposed, she _was_ still Mai, and Ty Lee would never want her to change who she was. And who Mai was was someone who wore black and carried knives and was hard to get to know.

Even for the people who cared about her.

“Ugh!” Ty Lee groaned.

Suki looked over at her. “Everything okay?”

“I don’t know what to get Mai for her birthday!” Ty Lee blurted out, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. “Oh _shit_. She didn’t want me to tell anyone it was coming up. She doesn’t like people making a fuss.”

“That makes sense,” Suki said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Then she furrowed her brow. “If she doesn’t want a fuss, then why are you getting her a gift?”

“Well, she invited me to have dinner with her. That must mean she wants me to do something.”

“Right.” The corner of Suki’s mouth turned up slightly.

“Do you have any ideas?” Ty Lee asked.

Suki shrugged and made an ‘I don’t know’ sound. “If I were going to get a gift for Mai, I’d probably ask you. Or Zuko. You guys know her best.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. “Zuko!” she exclaimed, jumping into the air. “I’ll ask Zuko!”

“Ask me what?” a voice called from inside the Fire Lord’s chambers.

“Hey Zuko! Do you have a moment to talk about something fun?” Ty Lee asked.

A distant sound of shuffling papers, and a defeated sigh. “Sure, why not?”

“Ty Lee, you’re on duty,” Suki said. “And Zuko – ” she opened the door a crack “– I thought you said you say you were working tonight and not to disturb you?”

Ty Lee stood on her tiptoes and peeked in over Suki’s head. Zuko was bent over the desk in his study, hands rubbing at his temples. Ink stains marked his hands, and his hairpiece tilted at an odd angle. “I really don’t think I’m going to make any more progress,” he said. He gestured at the desk, barely visible underneath the mountain of papers and scrolls. “I don’t think these are even words anymore. Also, Ty Lee can guard me just as well in here. You know that.”

Suki nodded, conceding his point. “You could probably use a break, then.”

“Great!” Ty Lee said, and bounced into the room and shut the door behind her.

Zuko pushed the papers aside, then unceremoniously tugged at his hair piece until his hair spilled down over his shoulders. “What's going on?” he said, setting the hair piece down on the desk.

Ty Lee settled into a nearby armchair and folded her hands. “I need your help, Zuko,” she said. “I want to do something nice for Mai’s birthday, but I can't think of anything! I thought you might have some ideas since, you know, you two used to date. It would be a big help!” 

Zuko snorted a soft laugh. “Mai does _not_ share a lot, and I...wasn’t exactly a great boyfriend. I don’t know if I can help you.”

“But you're a great friend, and you know her better than anyone! Please, Zuko?” She jutted out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes, and Zuko sighed.

“Well,” he started. “I tried to give her things to show my love. It was easier than trying to say anything. But she said only stupid girls would like seashells.”

 _Oh no_. “ _I_ like seashells. Do you think Mai thinks I'm stupid?”

Zuko shook his head quickly. “Maybe she meant that only a stupid girl would like my pathetic attempt at romance. Or maybe I'm remembering wrong. I don't know. It was years ago.” He paused. “But she definitely doesn't think you're stupid. She respects you.”

Ty Lee smiled hesitantly. “That's...good. I – I wanna make it special.”

Zuko’s eyebrow raised slightly, and he clicked his tongue. “Special, huh?”

Ty Lee was grateful for the Kyoshi Warrior makeup hiding her face, because her face felt suddenly warm. Since when did Zuko get so good at reading people? Was she that obvious? “Yeah. I like her a lot, Zuko.”

He smiled. “That’s nice.” Then the smile dropped off his face. “You really shouldn’t be asking for my advice. I’m not good at…things like that.”

Zuko had one of the most interesting auras Ty Lee had ever seen. One moment, it could be vibrant and full of color, and the next, it was muted and dingy, back to the way it was when he was a kid. “Zuko, you’re wonderful and sweet. I know you’ll be a great boyfriend for the right guy!” she said.

He exhaled softly and massaged his forehead. “I hope so.”

“I know so,” Ty Lee said. “And you and Mai are still friends, so it must not have been too bad, right? Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“People tell me that a lot.”

“It’s good advice!”

“Yeah. I should probably take it.” He stifled a yawn in his hand. “Also, Sokka says I get more negative when I don’t sleep well. He says sleep is important, and that’s why he refuses to be disturbed in the morning.”

Sokka? Ty Lee filed that piece of information away for later. “He’s right. Practicing self-care makes your aura brighter,” Ty Lee said.

A quiet chuckle. “Sokka doesn’t believe in auras,” he said.

Ty Lee wasn’t surprised by that. Sokka was cute and fun, but he wasn’t very spiritual. “It sounds like you two have been talking a lot.”

A soft blush rose in his cheeks, and his aura glowed a similar shade of pink. “Yeah,” he said, a small smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. “He’s…cool.” He stared off into space for a few moments, and then shook his head rapidly. “You came to me for advice.”

“Yes, but if you’re tired, Zuko...” She trailed off. She’d wanted to say ‘I can figure it out myself’, but frankly, she did want Zuko’s opinion.

“No, I’ll try,” he said, and he closed his eyes. For a second, Ty Lee thought he was taking Sokka’s sleeping advice right on the spot, which wasn’t what she or Sokka meant when they said sleep was good. Then he opened his eyes.

“Fruit tarts.”

Ty Lee blinked. “What?”

“Mai asked me to get her a fruit tart once. Or, I mean, she asked me to ask a servant to get her a fruit tart. I think she thought it would help me feel better to order people around, but I’d just gotten back from working at Uncle’s tea shop, and it’s not really fun ordering people around when you’ve been on the other side, y’know?”

Fruit tarts. The phrase spun around Ty Lee’s mind like one of her old circus co-workers, and she brightened.

“Are fruit pies like fruit tarts?”

“I don’t know. Probably? I don’t know how to cook.”

“Well, I do, and there’s an old family recipe for fruit pies that I’ve been meaning to try. Do you think she’d like that?”

He put his hands up. “I can’t promise anything. I just know that was definitely one time I did something she liked.” He paused. “But, for what it’s worth…I hope it all works out.”

Ty Lee threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Zuko. I hope it works out for you too.”

He yawned in her ear. “No problem. And thanks.”

“Go to bed,” she said sternly.

“I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote most of this fic a few months ago, but i had trouble figuring out how to finish it and so i never posted it. re-reading it, it's wild how fast my fanfic tastes have changed - i definitely would've written this story differently if i'd started it now. but, hey, i still like it, and we need more mailee content, so i figured i'd polish it up and start putting it out there. enjoy!

Mai didn’t like the fuss of birthdays. She didn’t want parties and gifts, sentimental reflections on the passing of time, or well-wishes from people she didn’t know. People weren’t entitled to her life and personal facts about her. As far as the world was concerned, it was a day like any other. She’d had a nice lunch with Zuko, and she’d have a pleasant picnic dinner with Ty Lee. She was going to sit here with her feet up, in this nice window seat in the palace, and polish her knives, and that was all. 

And _yet_.

She hadn’t seen Ty Lee all day, and that felt…strange. And also _s_ _tupid_. Ty Lee had her obligations with the Kyoshi Warriors, and Mai had her job as Zuko’s adviser. They weren’t attached at the hip, and today wasn’t supposed to be anything special. Just a normal day where their duties kept them apart.

At least she was guaranteed to see her for dinner. Mai focused her attention on a particular imperfection in the blade, scrubbing hard with the polishing cloth.

“Mai?”

She looked up. “Hey, Zuko.”

“Aang’s coming to visit and a group of us are heading out to meet him when he lands, do you want to join us?”

“By ‘a group’, you mean you, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee, right?”

“Ty Lee’s busy, but otherwise yes.”

“Oh, okay.” Mai was skilled at not showing her disappointment on her face, and even Zuko, who knew her well, was still easy enough to fool. “Sure, I’ll come.” She got to her feet and stowed the knives and polishing cloth in her robes.

“By the way, I didn’t tell anyone it was your birthday,” Zuko said as they began walking. “Aang’s visiting because he randomly happened to be free. You know how he is.”

“Flighty,” Mai said, nodding. “Don’t worry, I know you wouldn’t betray me like that.”

They stepped out into the palace courtyard, where Sokka and Suki stood, looking up at the sky. Soon, a large fluffy mass emerged from the clouds, and Appa swooped down, landing on the ground with a _thum_ _p_. Aang leapt off, spinning down on a breeze, and ran towards his friends. Mai couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his energy.

“Sokka! Suki! Zuko!” he exclaimed, squeezing each of them into a hug. “It’s so good to see you! Hi Mai! I’d hug you too, but I know you’re not as into hugs.”

“No, not really,” Mai agreed. “But it’s nice to see you too, Aang.”

The group slipped into easy conversation after that, about Aang’s travels and their various friends scattered across the world. Aang gestured widely with his hands, recounting some of his wilder adventures, and Suki made witty comments. Sokka made a joke and clapped Zuko on the shoulder, and Zuko laughed. Mai hung back, as usual, but when the conversation shifted to current affairs in their nations, she found herself wanting to interject.

“Ugh, I hate that guy,” she said, after Zuko regaled them with a tale of one of his most frustrating advisers. “He’s such a joyless stick-in-the-mud. I mean, we’re planning a festival, lighten up!”

Sokka laughed. “Bold words from someone wearing all black.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean I’m _boring_. I just have taste.”

“Oh, you’re _still_ mad at me for saying that red and blue look good together?” Sokka said. “Joke’s on you, I’m not gonna stop.” He gestured to his ostentatious (in Mai’s opinion) robes, blue with red accents at the collar and sleeves and trimmed with ornate gold embroidery. “It’s an important sign of unity between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation.”

“You’re still wrong.”

“I think they look nice,” Zuko said quietly.

Mai bit back an _of course you do,_ _you_ _useless gay_. If she knew Zuko and his flirting methods – and she did – he’d probably bought them for Sokka himself.

“I agree with Zuko!” Aang said. “As the Avatar, I’m very much a fan of international unity.”

“ _Thank_ you!” Sokka exclaimed.

“I’m also a fan,” Suki said, unfurling her Kyoshi warrior fan with a snap.

Mai snorted, and Sokka threw his head back in raucous laughter. “Suki…” he gasped out. “You’re…you’re amazing.” He braced himself on Zuko’s shoulder as he kept laughing, and Mai saw Zuko’s face light up as he laughed too.

It was nice, she thought, seeing Zuko find someone new. Seeing him happy, for once. And Mai liked Sokka. Sure, he talked too much sometimes, but he was smart, and he appreciated the art of throwing weapons. She allowed a small smile to cross her face as she recalled the pleasant afternoon they’d spent leaving a series of stab wounds in a tree on the palace grounds. He was a quick study with the knives, and Mai was getting pretty handy with the boomerang. If someone had told Mai a few years ago that she’d have fun learning how to use a traditional Water Tribe weapon, that she’d be _friends_ with a Water Tribe boy, she would’ve – well, she wouldn’t have laughed, but she would have rolled her eyes and called them stupid. Ty Lee said that Mai’s aura had changed in the past years. More colorful. More _pink_. Mai didn’t believe in auras, but Ty Lee was right that things had changed.

“Hey, where’s Ty Lee?” Aang asked, and Mai snapped back to the conversation, because for somereason, he seemed to be directing that question at her. “I’d like to see her while I’m here.”

“I haven’t seen her all day,” Mai said.

“Oh, she’s on guard duty right now,” Suki said. “Kyoshi warrior stuff! She should be off later though.” Was it a trick of light in the palace courtyard, or did Suki toss her a pointed glance?

“All right, I guess I’ll see her then!” Aang said cheerfully.

_No you won’t! I have plans with her!_ “Maybe,” Mai said, examining her nails.

“I hope so!” Aang said. His expression softened, into something more sentimental. “It’s really nice to have friends in the Fire Nation again.”

Aang had a way about him that Mai couldn’t explain, where what would be sentimental bullhorse-shit from anyone else came off as completely earnest and heartfelt when he said it. Was it because he was the Avatar and the world’s symbol of peace and unity? Was it some long-lost airbender quality? Or was it just Aang? In Mai’s experience, only Ty Lee had that same ability, that same completely earnest kindness.

Okay, maybe it was time for Mai to admit it to herself.

She, maybe just maybe...liked Ty Lee.


End file.
